customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Limxzero
More Power! Concerns i have no concerns....it may be influenced by my dislike of ranks and titles but i see no wrong in that.Silver493 22:53, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Note to self Template:illegal Facebook New logo Would you like to join a Nintendo alliance? Hi, I am a bureacrat of the Nintendogs Wikia. I understand that there is an "alliance" between all gaming wikias, but would you like to join one with just smaller Nintendo franchises? Larger franchises like Pokemon and Super Mario tend to overshadow small wikias, but an alliance specifically among small wikias should offer a more coherent community. If we keep the alliance rather limited, there is a good chance that editors from each Wikia will help out the other members of the alliance. The Trauma Center Wikia is on board, and many others are pending reply. I'll be looking forward to a response; please reply on my talk page so that Wikia will send me an alert that I have a message on my talk page. Thank you. --Vhehs2 01:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Here are some more details on my idea. In it's most basic form, the alliance will have a hub page with all other member wikis. Unlike the Gaming Wikia, all wikis will be featured on the homepage because the limited scope of the alliance allows that type of specialization. This will, ideally, lead to editors becoming active members of multiple wikias (after all, most Nintendo fans play multiple franchises). Obviously, they could just search for a specific wikia on the Central Wikia search, but sometimes it wouldn't come across an editor's mind to join a wiki until they are explicitly exposed to it. The Wikia search also gives a lot of weight to wikis that are developed the most - this is the group of wikis that need the least help. Furthermore, the alliance is open to wikis outside of Wikia as long as they don't steal the spotlight. The hub, which will also be a wiki, can also act as a discussion page for all the member wikis' editors. They can share ideas regarding templates & layouts or ask for help on specific coding issues. It could also be a place for wiki admins to request staff members or temporary admins. Overall, the scope of the alliance is very open; it will become whatever the member wikis make it. Rest assured though, no wiki will lose any independence whatsoever because wikis are free to leave whenever they wish. :PS: I'm working on the hub page and it should be ready soon. I'll give you the link when that time comes. :--Vhehs2 21:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Here is the hub page of the alliance. It is obviously in its elementary stages, but I expect it to grow. A link to the hub page somewhere on your wiki would be greatly appreciated, but by no means is it required. --Vhehs2 20:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Hello there It seems i just went ahead and started editing without ever introducing myself. I'm Startimer, the Nintendo fanboy. I noticed you had to clean up some of my grammar on the edits I made, sorry about that. I'm somewhat new to wikis, usually the wikis for the franchises I'm interested in have a significantly large following, so the articles tend to contain enough info and be relatively well-mainained, so I really have no reason to contribute. But this wiki seemed like it neede some help, so I'm gonna try and do what I can to make it better ^.^ I commend you Parkour Dude, you do parkour? That's freakin sweet. Any tips for a noob?Sylar GF 20:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) It's something I've been wanting to do for a while. Getting in shape is not problem, and warming up is kind of second nature. Thanks for the response!Sylar GF 18:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I could use some good knee and ankle warmups. They aren't something I do when lifting, so it's a new concept. Also, any tips on landings? It's the reason my precisions aren't doing so great. I always want to go practically ass to grass. Any way I should train for them, or just do a bunch of reps?Sylar GF 19:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Would...excess muscle mass hinder anything? I mean, I'm not a bodybuilder, but I seem to have more mass than most traceurs.Sylar GF 18:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I can say explosive speed is not a strong point. >_>Sylar GF 17:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Now I'm getting a lot of impact on my hipbone. Anything to do about that?Sylar GF 23:10, February 14, 2011 (UTC) As a notable user reply I don't mind really but since I go by Strayed more for CRA lets go with that. I take it I need a redirect link? Hey, just me, the rookie. im working on getting equipment to be more visualy represented, BUUUUT.... i speak no japanese and am working on getting pics from them. mainly because i find some sections of the wiki to be quite lacking. if your interested in helping me sort the pictures, go ahead and tell me. i'd appreciate the help. Do you think... that Robopedia can join NIWA(Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance)? Quote on quote: "The Nintendo Independent Wiki Alliance, NIWA for short, is a network of wikis and their associated websites that aims to chronicle all things Nintendo, supporting wikis independent of large corporate wiki groups, most notably Wikia." Though I'm unaware of the specifics, CR is still published by Nintendo.Silver493 21:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Tier lists I've been thinking, most game wikis have tier lists for characters and such, so would you mind me putting my previous tier lists (http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/930297-custom-robo-arena/57670239) up? Maybe having a link to each one on their respective pages? (eg, on the 'Robos' page, I could link to the robo tier list) Thoughts?-Sylar GF 17:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Do you think... True. I think I'll look into NIWA a bit more just in case. They already have quite a few members, so if possible it will attract at the very least a few people here. One more thing This may seem a bit...boastful, but what do you think of my guides so far? If you think they're good enough, I was thinking I could use them to beef up the robo type pages. ...?-Sylar GF 14:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC) A thank you. Thanks Limxzero for welcoming me. It's so nice to find an admin and a veteran of the game to welcome a beginner like me! I will do my best at editing for the readers needs! Thank you. RayMkGalahad Personal activity here I see you're the one who have published one of the Ray 01' sets. I've published the other. I have something to say about it. You've played Custom Robo Arena, but have you ever tried Custom Robo GC? It has better graphisms and the gameplay is the same. Well, about my set, in Custom Robo Arena, this combo can make more than 250 damage!!! In Custom Robo GC, it only makes 190-200 damage. That's all I have to say. I hope your will keep contribuating to this wiki. I think I will publish photos of parts next months (there aren't a lot in this wiki) and of course i will publish other sets. PS : If my English seems bad, forgive me. I'm French. problem to publish photo Hi Limxzero, I'm the wikia contributor who has recently left a message to you. Now I have logged in and I'm ThunderRay. For my first edit, I tried to add a photo of the Smash Bomb, but I didn't succeeded. Can you help me with that? Is the size of the photo too big? Leave your answer on my user page. Thanks Thanks for the welcome man. I have plenty more images and I will try to get them uploaded as soon as I can. It would be a great if you could help me get them on a few pages. Thanks feel free to to give me a message anytime Unknown10000 (Talk). hai. im new, and i saw you dont have very many members here. custom robo is awesome, and i want to help. im member to several wikis and pretty well known on each of them, so i could ask some friends if they want to join. would that be ok? burn, burn forever, for eternity. 16:44, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!